honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Batman: Arkham Knight
Batman: Arkham Knight is the 54th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder, Joshua Ovenshire and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game Batman: Arkham Knight. It was published on July 7, 2015. Batman: Arkham Knight ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 4 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Batman: Arkham Knight on YouTube "The best Batman game of all time." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Batman: Arkham Knight Script The following trailer is rated S for spoilers, but mild ones, like... nothing you wouldn't learn the first couple of hours. From Bebop and ***** comes the only reason for the PC Master Race to descend from their ivory towers and mingle amongst the console commonfolk in the best Batman game of all time, that is by far the least Batty, Batman-y, Batman-like. Arkham Knight Scarecrow and the mysterious Arkham Knight have taken over Gotham, causing all the graphics card taxing citizens to evacuate. Now, you'll don the bat hat once again, to protect the city you love -- even though it's a god-forsaken, all-dude crime orgy that should really be sunk into the ocean at this point! Honestly, look at this place. Why the f*ck do people still live here? The Arkham games have only been getting better -- except that time they got worse [Arkham Origins logo]. But now, the series is great again as the same old formula is polished to perfection, in a trilogy finale (yes, I said trilogy), that's one part Batman game, one part Grand Theft Arkham tank simulator. Wheeeee! I'm a detective! Meet the upgraded RoboCop version of the Dark Knight - who still isn't bulletproof Knight shoots Batman, but after fighting his way through three of these games, don't take no sh*t from nobody. runs over soldier. ''He's a superhero with the most unfair advantage of all: money! As you unleash a billion dollar arsenal of planes, tanks, impossible time-traveling hologram memory scanners, ventriliquism ''['Harley Quinn:' "Looks like I'm running out of IDIOTS!"], sidekicks you barely use (Batman throws Robin into the cell), and highly paid man servants, proving to children everywhere that if you want to become Batman, you'll need some very rich, very dead parents first! The criminals of Gotham are on the loose, and they love nothing more than to talk sh*t on the radio. ['''Thug:' "He's too chicken to face me!"] Make them say that to your face, as you track down some of the most notorious villains, like: The Riddler, whose underground racetracks really stretch the definition of the word "riddle" ''['Riddler:' "If you can't understand the intellectual virtues of completing this trial, Batman, I'm not going to explain them to you!"]; Two-Face, whose master plan is to... rob some banks? C'mon, Harvey! Step it up!; Scarecrow, who scares things... again; an imaginary friend you can't punch no matter how hard you try dozens of Jokers laughing; and the Arkham Knight, a young-sounding man in a red suit, who clearly has a long past with Bruce Wayne. And if you can't guess who that is before the game tells you, welcome to your first Batman story! They said Batman could become anything, so he became a tank! Get behind the wheel of a roided-out Batmobile, and protect the city you love, by tanking the sh*t out of it! And settle in as this one extra feature becomes a chore, with countless forced missions of tank-on-tank combat, hide and go tank, tank and go seek, and solving puzzles so you and your tank can be together again, in a game so tanky, you don't even have to be in your tank to tank, and in conclusion: tank! So play through a game that lets you truly feel what it's like to be Batman, as you take down thugs with extreme non-lethal prejudice, utilize every crazy gadget at your disposal, and fly gracefully through the sky from rooftop to roofto- jumpscares Batman AAH! The f*ck was that? Why would they put jumpscares in this- jumpscares Batman AAAAH! Stop scaring me! I don't wanna be the Batman! Starring: The 1% Man Batman; Can't Get You Out of my Head Joker; R.I.P. Gordon's Mustache Gordon; Red Robin, Yummmm Robin; **************** Knight; Bat, Man Man-Bat; Assazrael's Creed Azrael; Twisted Metal Race Tracks; and Santa Claus Batwing. for Batman: Arkham Knight ''was 'Arkham: World of Tanks.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Arkham: World of Tanks' Yep, that's it for the ''Batman games. Now, its time to get the people what they really want - an Ecco the Dolphin/Aquaman crossover, am I right?! You wanna see that sh*t?! Trivia * There are also Honest Game Trailers about many other Batman games: Batman: Arkham Asylum, Batman: Arkham City and Lego Batman. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. * In addition, there are Honest Trailers for many Batman movies, including Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, '''The Dark Knight Rises,' Batman (1989)', Batman Forever,' Batman & Robin',''' Batman: The Animated Series, The Killing Joke, '''Suicide Squad, Batman v Superman ''and Justice League.'' See '''list of Honest Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Batman: Arkham Knight has a 98.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Andrew Roberts of Uproxx wrote "Batman: Arkham Knight is a certified masterpiece of a game and a fine cap to the best series of Batman video games to ever hit the scene. Smosh Games’ latest Honest Trailer reflects that." Adrian Collins of Entertainment.ie noted that the Arkham ''games "have been huge critical and commercial successes is a fitting end to the trilogy, but this honest trailer pokes plenty of fun at the game that, in fairness, is pretty darn great. That's not to say that some parts of it aren't kind of stupid though." Jay Jayson of ComicBook.com called the ''Honest Game Trailer "over 4-minutes worth of material nitpicking the third and final game in the Batman: Arkham series." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Michael Davis, Michael Schroeder, Joshua Ovenshire and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby External links * 'It’s All About The Car In The Honest Trailer For ‘Batman: Arkham Knight’ '- Uproxx article * 'Watch: The honest trailer for Batman: Arkham Knight is all about the Batmobile '- Entertainment.ie article * 'Batman Arkham Knight Gets An Honest Game Trailer ' - ComicBook.com article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Rocksteady Studios Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Batman games Category:Batman Category:DC